Die Außenseiterinnen
by Angelic Goths
Summary: Hannah und Serena sind für ihr vorletztes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gewechselt. Lest am besten selbst wie die zwei Goths dort klarkommen. R
1. Chapter 1

**Die Außenseiterinnen**

_**Kapitel 1**_

Hannah und Serena sind zwei Freundinnen (A/N: die wir uns selber ausgedacht haben). Die beiden waren in Slytherin, allerdings alles andere als beliebt bei ihren Hauskameraden. Ständig waren sie Mittelpunkt von Lästereien. Woran das lag, wussten sie selbst nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich aus diesem Grund: Ihr letztes Schuljahr hatten sie in Durmstrang verbracht. Sie flogen von der Schule wegen Ausübung dunkler Kräfte in der Öffentlichkeit. Nach der Meinung vieler Schüler waren sie als „Reinblüter" unwürdig. Die beiden mochten Gothic-Metal. Und da sie auf gruftige Kleidung standen, rundete dies ihr Image noch ab. Sie waren komplett schwarz angezogen, die Haut war blass und die Haare blond. Eigentlich sahen sich die beiden komplett ähnlich. Nur Serena war ein Jahr jünger und ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Hannah.

Es waren Sommerferien. Serena und Hannah wollten sich ihre Schulsachen für das nächste Jahr in der Winkelgasse kaufen. Ihr sechstes Schuljahr sollte in drei Wochen beginnen. Eigentlich wie sonst auch nur diesmal nicht in Durmstrang. Eine neue Schule zu finden war schwer für sie wegen ihrer Vergangenheit. Doch Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nahm sie ohne Zögern auf.

Diese beiden wollten aber nicht nur in die Winkelgasse, sie wollten auch so noch etwas in London shoppen gehen. Nachdem Hannah und Serena in der Winkelgasse fertig waren suchten sie in London einen CD- Shop. Sie wollten sich mit Nightwish, Within Temptation und weiteren Gothicartikeln ausstatten. Da trafen sie ein Mädchen, das sich auch am Cd-Regal aufhielt. Ihr Haar war buschig und wurde nur mit einer kleinen Haarspange gebändigt. Die beiden Schwarzgekleideten stellten sich neben den Wuschelkopf und fingen an wild in den CDs zu wühlen. Hermine blickte sie schräg von der Seite an und sagte: „Oh, tut mir leid!"

Serena drehte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was? Dass du in die Steckdose gefasst hast? Oder was ist sonst mit deinen Haaren passiert?" Das Mädchen senkte den Blick und gab fast flüsternd zurück: „Nein. Sicherlich ist bei euch jemand umgekommen. Das meine ich." Nun drehte sich auch Hannah zu ihr. „Du verreckst auch gleich! Gib lieber deinen rosa Pullover dem secondhand Shop zurück. Noch nie was von Gothic gehört? Anscheinend nicht, sonst würdest du cooler drauf sein. Und jetzt verpiss dich!"

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stürmte das Mädchen aus dem Laden. Warum sollten die beiden Goths auf andere Rücksicht nehmen, wenn es ihnen selbst nicht besser ging?


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.Kapitel**_

Die restlichen drei Wochen Ferien vergingen schnell und nun suchten Hannah und Serena ein Abteil im Zug. Sie fanden zwar kein leeres Abteil mehr, aber sie bekamen einen Platz. Sie saßen mit drei Typen in einem Abteil. Der eine Typ hatte blonde Haare. Seine zwei Gefährten sahen wie seine Bodyguards aus.

Hannah flüsterte Serena leise ins Ohr:" Scheiße, dass kein anderes Abteil frei war. Ich hab echt kein Bock mich während der Fahrt mit Neandertalern zu unterhalten." Serena nickte zustimmend.

Plötzlich fing der Blonde an zu quatschen und sagte an Hannah und Serena gerichtet:" Hey ihr. Seid ihr neu? Oder habe ich euch einfach noch nie bemerkt?"

„Wir sind neu. Ist das ein Problem für dich?" fragte Serena, ohne zu überlegen. Der Blonde sagte darauf:" Wieso sollte das ein Problem sein? Auf welcher Schule wart ihr vorher? Ihr seht nämlich nicht so aus als ob ihr erst in die 5.Klasse kommt: Ich bin übrigens Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Und das sind Crabbe und Goyle. Und wie heißt ihr?"

„Hannah" „Serena", sagten beide nacheinander, „Wir waren auf Durmstrang. Könnt ihr uns einiges über dieses Drecksloch mit senilem Schulleiter erzählen?" Malfoy und seine Gang grinsten, als sie den Ausdruck der Schwarzgekleideten hörten.

Dann sagte Malfoy:" Hogwarts wird in vier Häuser geteilt: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff und Gryffindor. In diesem Haus ist der berühmte Harry Potter. Ihr habt sicher schon von dem Arsch gehört?" Beide nickten.

„Wir sind natürlich in Slytherin. Slytherin ist eindeutig das beste Haus. Für gute Leistungen gibt es Hauspunkte. Am Ende des Schiljahres gewinnt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten. Außerdem gibt es auch Quidditch. Der beste Zaubersport der Welt:"

„Wir sind nicht blöd. Wir wissen was Quidditch ist. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, aber wir kommen aus Durmsrang, einer Zauberschule. Und zu deiner Info: in dieser Schule war auch Viktor Krum." unterbrach ihn Hannah.

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht und redete weiter:" Okay,okay! Ist ja gut. Jedenfalls sind die Gryffindors unsere schlimmsten Feinde. Dumbledor, der Schulleiter, ist immer auf der Seite der Gryffindors. Auch wenn er angibt jeden gleich zu behandeln tut er das nicht immer. Wollt ihr noch mehr über dieses Ding, was sich Schule nennt, wissen?"

„Nein! Wir haben genug gehört. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Fehler hier her zu kommen. Aber leider müssen wir noch in die Schule!" sagte Hannah an Serena gewandt. Diese nickte nur zustimmend.

So verging die Zugfahrt und irgendwann kamen sie endlich in Hogwarts an.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. Kapitel**_

Es waren nun schon einige Tage vergangen. Die Schule hatte wieder begonnen und Hannah und Serena wussten nun in welches Haus sie gehörten: Slytherin.

Was das zurechtkommen im Schloß betraf, verirrten sie sich noch manchmal.

Sie kamen mit ihren Klassenkammeraden recht gut aus, aber ihre Klassenkammeraden und Lehrer nicht mit ihnen. Ihre Klassenkammeraden ließen sie links liegen und ignorierten die beiden voll und ganz. Ihre Lehrer zogen ihnen immer die meisten Hauspunkte ab und meckerten sie fast nur voll.

Und da sie so viele Hauspunkte abgeben mussten, waren die restlichen Slytherins auch nicht gnädig mit Hannah und Serena.

Ständig wurden die beiden runter gemacht und ausgeschlossen. Wenn die beiden Freundinnen in einen Raum mit Schülern kamen, gingen alle schnell in einen anderen Platz im Raum oder verließen ganz und gar den Raum. Und wenn Hannah und Serena an irgendwelchen Schülergruppen vorbei gingen, wurde hinter vorgehaltenen Händen geredet, geurteilt und gelästert.

Zwar redeten sie mal 2-3 Sätze mit ihren Zimmerkollegen oder mit ihren Tischgenossen, aber im großen und ganzen unterhielt sich nie jemand mit ihnen.

Woran das lag, dass die beiden keiner leiden konnte wussten sie nicht. Aber die Freundinnen hatten eine Vermutung: Es könnte an ihrem Aussehen und an ihrem Image liegen. Doch das war wie gesagt nur eine Vermutung, sie konnten nichts zu 100 sagen.

Die Lehrer konnten die zwei zwar nicht leiden aber sie mussten auch zugeben, dass sie im Unterrichtsstoff gut waren und viel wussten.

Die beiden Freundinnen waren auch im Quidditch super, aber sie wurden nicht in die Mannschaft aufgenommen. Das lag daran das sich die Lehrer und die Quidditchspieler die Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen einfach nicht vorstellen konnten.

Und auch im Unterricht wurden sie nicht allzu oft dran genommen. Die Lehrer wollten mit den beiden „Schwarzen" einfach nichts zu tun haben.

Ist ein bisschen kurz geworden aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

**Danke auch an alle die uns Reviews hinterlassen haben.**

So, und nun ist hier unten so ein kleiner Button auf den ihr klicken könnt. Auf diesem Button steht: „GO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hallöle, ich bins mal wieder. Ich weiß, es hat etwas gedauert bis das nächste Kapitel kam, aber hier ist es nun endlich. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. :-)

**

* * *

**

**4. Kapitel**

So verging die Zeit nach und nach in Hogwarts und Serena und Hannah hatten es echt satt als Außenseiterinnen bezeichnet und behandelt zu werden. Sie wollten endlich mal mit anderen Kontakt aufnehmen und ganz normal behandelt werden.

Eines Abends, als Hannah und Serena mit ihren Zimmerkameraden (Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode) im Zimmer waren, fragte Serena in die Runde: „Sagt mal Leute! Warum könnt ihr uns eigentlich nicht leiden und ignoriert uns? Haben wir euch irgendwas getan?" Aber anstatt eine Antwort zu bekommen, blieb es still.

Pansy und Millicent blätterten gerade in einer Zeitschrift und ließen sich von den beiden anderen gar nicht stören.

„Hallo! Wir reden mit euch!?!" sagte Hannah etwas lauter. Pansy drehte sich um und sagte total abweisend und kühl: „Schön! Wir reden aber nicht mit euch." Damit wandte sie sich wieder der Zeitschrift zu.

„Dann eben nicht. Blöde Kühe. Hey komm Hannah! Wir gehen mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich halt die Gegenwart von diesen beiden stinkenden Idioten nicht mehr länger aus." Sagte Serena etwas sauer und zog Hannah hinter sich am Arm in Richtung Tür. Als die Tür hinter ihnen zu war, fingen Millicent und Pansy mit lachen an.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war ein reges treiben.

Die beiden Freundinnen hatten den Treppenabsatz noch nicht erreicht, als Hannah schon laut in die Runde fragte: „Hey Leute! Wir wissen zwar das ihr uns nicht leiden könnt und mit uns nichts zu tun haben wollt, aber wir würden gerne den Grund dafür erfahren. Was haben wir euch getan? Ey versteht ihr nicht? Wir wollen einfach mit zu der Gesellschaft gehören. So alleine ist echt ätzend."

Da keiner etwas sagte, sagte Serena mit ein wenig verzweifelter Stimme: „Bitte sagt uns die Wahrheit. Und ihr könnt sie ruhig sagen. Wir sind nicht aus Zucker und wir reißen euch deswegen auch garantiert nicht den Kopf ab. Wir wollen einfach nur einen Grund wissen. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

Schließlich sagte ein Mädchen, welches im 7. Schuljahr ist: „Es ist so...wir sind, ich sag mal, solche wie euch nicht gewohnt. Hier sehen eigentlich alle „normal" aus. Keiner auf dieser Schule ist auf so einem „Schwarz-Trip" wie ihr."

„Aber nur weil wir Gothic mögen heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass wir deshalb keine Menschen mehr sind. Wir haben genauso Gefühle wie jeder andere auch. Und wisst ihr eigentlich wie verletzend und deprimierend es ist, wenn man ständig ausgeschlossen und ignoriert wird?" fragte Hannah aufgebracht.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit betretenem Schweigen sagte das Mädchen wieder: „Tut uns leid. Also, mir jedenfalls. Aber vielleicht solltet ihr einfach mal eure Klamotten wechseln. Zieht doch mal was farbenfrohes an. Ich denke das könnte helfen die Meinungen über euch zu ändern. Ich bin mir zwar nicht 100ig sicher, aber einen Versuch wäre es doch wert. Oder etwa nicht? Probiert doch einfach mal eurer Image ein klein wenig zu verändern.. Denkt mal drüber nach."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal davon.

* * *

So, das wars erst mal wieder von mir. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ihr fleißig reviewt bekommt ihr bald ein neues Kapitel. 


End file.
